Over The Years
by ATaintedStarsNightmare
Summary: She was the daughter of his mother’s best friend, guaranteeing that he would see her everyday. She was only a couple months younger than him; she was practically becoming part of his family, though he never understood why his heart silently fluttered when


Over The Years

**Over The Years**

**ATaintedStarsNightmare**

_**Age Seven**_

She was the daughter of his mother's best friend, guaranteeing that he would see her everyday. She was only a couple months younger than him; she was practically becoming part of his family, though he never understood why his heart silently fluttered whenever she was near him.

_**Age Eleven**_

_(In His POV)_

Me and my brother Jay soon got protective of her. She _was_ the baby of our two families. We acted as though she was our little sister, it was doubtful it was going to change anytime soon. The fluttering of my heart was getting slightly worse, but I shoved it to the back of my mind when Sean came to Degrassi and became all she talked about.

_**Age Fourteen**_

She was getting slightly more tanned and her figure was becoming even more noticeable under the clothes she wore. When we moved even closer, she would spend the night here. We had a pool this time, and we would go swimming a lot over the summer. She, kindly, modeled her bathing suit for the family; I had to take a cold shower for a couple of days afterwards. I threatened Sean to stay away from her, me and Jay both. If he hurt her, he would be dead. My feelings racked my mind and heart, Emma Nelson was suddenly all I could think about. My heart would go crazy with this odd feeling when I knew she would spend the night, all I could think about was her full pink lips covering mine, which was something I knew would never happen.

_**Age Sixteen**_

She was beautiful, yet she settled for the worst guys. It was around this time I think I knew I was falling deeper in love with her. We drifted apart; it was hurting me more than her I think. I was never too sure how she felt about me. It got worse when my friend stabbed her friend; I was there and managed to call nine-one-one before he could die. It was no use, he passed the next night. I could tell she slightly blamed me, and it broke my heart thinking she would never be able to trust me again. My whole family lost faith in me; it was up to me to give them a reason to gain it back. I did everything I could to prove to them that I hadn't changed for the worse. It took a lot more that to convince Emma that I tried to change for her. I, Johnny DiMarco, was going to try and make her see that I cared about her in a more than a brotherly way.

_**Age Nineteen**_

It was around this time she told me and Jay that Peter had taken advantage of her. I could feel my blood boiling, Jay took off to have a 'talk' with Peter while I comforted her the best I could. She made us promise not to tell our parents, it was hard but seeing her so vulnerable killed me. That night she slept with me in my bed, letting me rub her back and whisper sweet nothings into her ear while she numbly nodded and hung on to my every word. The next morning the parents went out of town for a five day weekend, trusting us to watch the house. During that time, we hardly let Emma out of our site unless she was with Manny or one of us. She usually stuck by me, occasionally spending time with Jay. She would always end up waking me at some hour of the night in tears, making it so she would sleep in my bed with me. During this time my heart was confused, she had been taken advantage but why did she come to me for comfort? But no matter what, I would be there for her. One night when she must have been feeling really bad, she asked me to hold her. "Johnny?" Her voice so soft and vulnerable, it made my heart catch in my throat.

"Yeah Em?" My voice was soft and very hoarse from yelling at Jay earlier in the day.

"Could you hold me and pretend like you care?" Her voice was slightly muffled from her lying against my bare-chest. It was really hot that night, so she was just wearing the bare-minimum, a camisole and shorts and me in my boxers.

I held her like she asked, but I whispered against her hair. "_I would never have to pretend."_ I could have sworn she heard me; she snuggled even tighter against me. We ended up falling asleep, only to be waken up from the bright rays of the sun shining through my window.

Apparently Jay had left early to go to work, it was just me and her in the house. She awoke and gave me a peck on the lips, leaving me in shock. She must of decided that wasn't enough, she then proceeded to suck on my bottom lip and stare up at me in her own shock.

_**Age Twenty-Three**_

By now, we had been dating for about two years. We were so close, people thought we were married. We had made love numerous amounts of time, but suddenly Emma had gotten sick. We later found she was pregnant with our first child. The family was surprised to say the least, but they supported us the whole way. Jay congratulated me and boasted he knew it all along, though I could tell he was really surprised. I was going to ask her to be my wife.

_**Age Twenty-Six**_

She left me, but took Rachael. I was devastated. It was all because of Darcy Edwards. I told I was a taken man and what we had in high school was done. She knew Emma was there but said _**I **_kissed _**her**_! My heart broke into a thousands pieces that day. She took our child and left me with a note that held a lasting image of her lips pressed together posed in a goodbye kiss. The mark was her last kiss to me, even if was on a letter. I called her, only to beg and plead for her to come back, telling her how much I loved her. It was the last time.

_**Age Twenty-Seven**_

_(Present Day)_

I walked to the grave-sites of my little family. They died in a car crash, street racers were the cause. They said it was instant, but _they left them there to die!_ My whole life had been taken away in seconds; I knew no one could help heal the damage left behind. When I found out, I went back to our families. The news only made it worse when I discovered she was pregnant with our second child. She probably hadn't even known. She was twenty-six and married with one child and another on the way. I had never seen her more happy than when I said '_I love you.'_ I wished I could have prevented it somehow, but I tried not to think of it. I put down the roses, letting my body slump on the ground. I knew I had found true love, only to lose her to some stupid kid who thought he would go to jail if he stopped and helped. I hope he would be haunted for the rest of his life.

"Rach, Em. I miss you guys so much, its getter better though. Sweetheart, if I could take back everything I said that day. You have no idea how much it hurts without you Emma." My voice was hollow, my mind bringing images of my three year old screaming before the fire reached the gas tank. I shook them out of my head.

As I write this good-bye letter, I know this isn't how she wanted things. Over the years I have only loved one woman in my life, and I thought nothing could take her away. Over the years, I had fallen in love with Emma Nelson, more commonly known as Emma DiMarco. My heart still beats as fast as did when I was only seven, though the woman it beat for is no longer with us. I love you Emma. And I knew that, even years ago. I just wished we had more time.

_Johnny DiMarco took his own life with an overdose. His good-bye was only seen by his closest family and yet they knew that he had only done it to be with his one and only love, Emma and his little girl and his unborn child. They were still proud of him, though they knew that Emma was pregnant. She was going to tell him she was sorry and that they were having another child when the street racers crashed into their car. The street racer was tracked down, turning out to be Peter Stone. He was put in jail for life._


End file.
